


Chill of Autumn

by arizonia1



Series: [Blank] of [Blank] [3]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Autumn, Consensual Sex, M/M, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn is just beginning and Reyn ends up finding his friend Shulk more attractive as he fixes their car and he just can’t help himself. SPOILER FREE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chill of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> This particular one takes place in an AU, unlike any previous installments. In addition, this is based on an old AU idea that fuukadyne on tumblr that I rediscovered a little while ago.

_Chill of Autumn_  
  
The breeze was blowing gently through Shulk’s hair as he tinkered with the engine of the old car he and his long time friend and roommate Reyn share. It’s always been prone to breaking down during the colder months for whatever reason. Regardless, happily the blond worked away at the machine with his various tools and trying not to get any oil on him or his sweater. In the back of the garage Reyn was reorganizing some of the containers so they can get the fall decorations out. He occasionally steals a look at his friend’s ass as he’s bent over working on whatever’s wrong. Oh, how he’d love to take his friend right then and there.   
  
A light sigh can be heard from Shulk as he slams the hood down. “I don’t think I’ll be able to fix it today. Have to take it into the shop, again.”   
  
The irritation is evident on the blond’s face as he drags out his towel from his pocket to try and wipe off the grease from his hands. He can hear another one of the containers being set down as Reyn walks over to him and lightly presses his hands into his shoulders to start rubbing them.   
  
“You seem like you need a bit of a massage.” The redhead chuckles as he rubs his palms between Shulk’s shoulder blades.   
  
A slight sigh of relief. “You always know how to use those hands of yours and when to use them.”   
  
Reyn smiles as he leans over his friend’s body, lightly pushing him to rest his weight on the vehicle as his hands move lower on his back. “Of course, you work yourself to death most of the time. And when you don’t, you stress about not being able to do something.”   
  
Shulk shudders as he feels the redhead’s cold hands slip under the fabric of his thick sweater and push it halfway up his back. Feather light kisses are trailed on his neck just above the collar as one hand rests right at the hem of his pants.   
  
“Do you want me to stop?” Reyn whispers as he lightly nibbles his friend’s ear.   
  
Shulk turns his head a little so he can reach in for a kiss. “You can go ahead, it’s been a while.”   
  
A light chuckle can be heard as Reyn moves his hand to playfully massage Shulk’s ass before unfastening his belt and undoing his pants to slip them down his hips. The chilly fall breeze caresses his exposed skin much like his best friend is doing. He was curious to know just how far the taller was willing to go as they were at home and all, but Reyn wasn’t exactly fond of bending his friend over the car, as the darn thing was always dirty and left imprints on the hood. Yet, he can’t help himself sometimes.   
  
Carefully the blond is pushed down a little to where his bare stomach makes contact with the car and his legs are lightly spread.   
  
“You remembered lube today right?” Shulk asks as he feels a light-hearted slap to his ass. “Because last time-.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know about last time.” Reyn comments as he digs in the pocket of his jeans. “I was just as uncomfortable as you so I make sure to keep a bottle in my trousers at all times.”   
  
The shorter turns around again to rest his head on his forearms as he feels Reyn slowly slide a coated finger into his entrance. “You really are horny aren’t you. I don’t think I know anyone else that keeps lube with them every day.”   
  
Another light chuckle can be heard as Reyn continues to prepare his companion. A second finger soon joins the first and the redhead expertly finds the blond’s prostate as he continues to stretch him. A loud drawn out moan was elicited from Shulk as that special area was prodded at. He wasn’t the most sensitive sex partner in the world, but he always enjoyed Reyn doing that. A cold hand soon traveled down his hip to casually start stroking at his cock while he was being prepared. Tiny rivulets of precum traveled down from the tip onto Reyn’s hand before dripping onto the ground to join the rest of the various puddles on the ground.   
  
Carefully a third finger is added to further stretch him out as Reyn continues to play with his dick and get him all riled up. His breathing is getting heavier and he entertains the thought that he might end up coming before the redhead even gets a chance to start actually fucking him. Either way he knows he won’t last long.   
  
Reyn slowly pulls out his fingers and removes his hands from Shulk’s cock so he can lube his own dick up. Quickly he undoes his own jeans and lets them fall to his ankles like Shulk’s before applying the gel. He shivers as the cool breeze blows over him. He chuckles as he presses his hips against the other’s bare ass and grinds his hips a little to procure a light moan out of the blond.   
  
“I’m sticking it in, brace yourself, it might be cold.” He warns as he presses the tip to the blond’s entrance and pushes in slowly.   
  
A light shudder dances down Shulk’s back as he feels the coldness slowly go into him. It didn’t last long, but of course it still felt awkward as Reyn continued to embed himself into his friend. Like he said, it has been a little while since they last had sex and so they’re both just relishing in the feeling of being intimate again. He lets out a breathy moan as Reyn gets comfortable and rolls his hips a little bit. Both were waiting for the cold feeling to go away before the redhead started picking up a slow rhythm to start. The sound of wind rustling the orange and yellow leaves helped with this as the breeze was still gentle enough to be of some use.   
  
Shulk let out a contented sigh as one of Reyn’s hands went back to massaging his back a little bit while the other started stroking his cock in time to the movements of his hips. He could feel his sweater being pulled up a little more so the redhead could get more access to his bare back. Days like this made him wish he could see what Reyn saw. Him, mostly naked, being fucked on the hood of the car, a gentle hand massaging his back, all while he had a face of pure ecstatic pleasure as he tried not to moan to loudly. What made this all the much better was the gentle autumn winds blowing over his body giving him a tickling sensation everywhere it touched.   
  
Reyn only got a little faster as they continued on, but he tried not to go very rough, enjoying the feeling just as much as his partner of slow sensual sex out in front of their garage. He let out a light chuckle as a fairly large maple leaf fluttered down and rested on Shulk’s back where he wasn’t massaging him.   
  
Carefully he removes the foliage from his friend’s bare skin to have his friend hold it in his hand. “You managed to catch a leaf before it hit the ground. You’re probably going to have some good luck in the near future.”   
  
“A little bit unorthodox way of catching a leaf, but who’s to say I’m complaining.” Shulk laughs as Reyn goes back to pushing his hips into his friend.   
  
The gentle rock of the vehicle below them helped a little with Reyn getting into a much better rhythm after the slight distraction. He squeezes Shulk’s cock a little to hear another pleasured moan come from his friend as he does so. Gently he presses into his prostate as well and rolls his hips so he can hear him moan more.   
  
Shulk breathes out Reyn’s name as he asks him to lean down and kiss him. The request is accepted and he can feel other’s weight press lightly onto his back before another light moan as the redhead grinds his hips into him one last time before both reach their climax. Shulk can feel his cum cover both his dick and Reyn’s hand as Reyn himself fills up the other.   
  
Slowly Reyn pulls out and marvels at the sight before him. Shulk totally debauched and panting heavily. It takes a while for both of them to get their energy back and get dressed properly so they don’t both look like a hot mess after this. After getting a little cleaned up and wiping some stray cum from the car the two close in for a quick kiss.   
  
“Next time, the backseat.” Reyn says as he slaps Shulk on the ass before going back to organizing the boxes of decoration.


End file.
